


5 Things Gabriel Made

by darthcookie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Gen, Killer Whale, Michael - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, chicken, fledgeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthcookie/pseuds/darthcookie
Summary: The Archangels are tasked with helping make things for Earth. Gabriel tries his best.





	5 Things Gabriel Made

**Author's Note:**

> The Archangels are youngish.

5 Things Gabriel Made

Chuck let his little Archangels make five things each for Earth. The only instructions he emphasized was that the creations were to either help humans or to bring them joy. Gabriel tried to do both. 

1\. Pandas.  
"Dad! Look! I really liked that huge white frozen bear that Uriel made and I liked that big brown bear Raphael made but those bears look scary and so I made this black and white bear. It's so happy and silly. I just want to hug it."

"What does it eat?"

"Not humans."

"Alright. Good job, Gabriel."

2\. Killer Whales  
"Dad, bare with me on this one, okay."

"Okay."

"It's real name is an Orca but I've nicknamed it a Killer Whale..."

"Gabriel..."

"Wait, let me finish, it's not really a whale and it's not really a killer. Well, it kills all kinds of other sea creatures but not humans. And they're super smart."

"Uh huh. So if it's not a whale, what is it?"

"Like a dolphin."

"It looks nothing like a dolphin."

"I know. Michael kept threatening me that I better not copy him."

Chuck laughed as he said, "Any reason why this creature is black and white too?"

"I lost my other color pallets."

"Gabriel, I'm giving you one more and that's it. If you lose this one you're done making things, got it?"

"Yes."

3\. Agave   
"Gabriel! What is this?"

"It's a plant."

"I can see that, but this looks really dangerous."

"But Dad, the humans can use it to make sweet things. It's like sugar. They'll love it."

"Hmmmm...alright."

Chuck left the room. Gabriel turned to Michael (he was making a Monarch Butterfly) and said, "And then the humans can make drinks out of this too. Drinks that'll make them happy and dumb, but happy. Don't tell Dad."

"I'm going to tell Dad."

"Nobody likes a tattletale, Michael. Don't be such a suck up." 

4\. Chickens  
"Gabriel, this is the most regular looking thing you've made so far. What is it?"

"A chicken."

"What does it do, son?"

"Makes eggs for humans to eat. Or they can eat the chicken. I think its pretty."

"Very nice. You get a gold star today."   
Gabriel widely smiled. 

5\. Castiel

Gabriel was slightly frustrated. All of his brothers had finished their creations but he was stuck on what his last one should be. He wanted it to be beautiful and strong. He wanted it to be important to humans, to help save them if anything went wrong.   
He found Chuck in the Angel Nursery working on a fledgling. Gabriel watched him slowly form the fledgling's grace. 

"Dad."

"Yes?"

"Can I help?"

"Did you finish your other project?"

"I don't know what to make."

"Okay. Come here and help me make your little brother."

Chuck snapped into existence a little stool for Gabriel to stand on.   
"Ready, Gabe?"

Gabriel nodded. Together they made Castiel. Gabriel made sure that Castiel was smart, strong, slightly stubborn, a leader and a good warrior. He also made sure that Castiel was going to always love humans and want the best for them. Right before they finished, Gabriel stopped Chuck, "Dad, wait."

"What's wrong?"

"I think we should make him a little rebellious?"

"Why?"

"Because humans might need that one day. If he's just a little bit rebellious then one day when it's really bad for humans and they have no hope, he'll be their hope. Just a little bit, like a little dash. Come on, Dad."

Chuck smiled at his son, "Alright, Gabriel, just for you I'll do that, okay."

"Okay, Dad."

The duo finished making Castiel. Chuck put him into Gabriel's arms, "What are you going to name him?"

"Castiel."

"That's a good name. He's your responsibility now, Gabriel. It's your job to make sure he grows up to be big and strong, just like you."

"I will dad." Gabriel gave his little brother a kiss on the forehead then covered him with his wings, rocking him back and forth while telling him a story about killer whales and their best friends, the pandas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little story.


End file.
